


Somethings You Do For Love

by Gay_as_fuck



Series: There's Going to Come a Day When You Feel Better (but when that day is coming who can say) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Repression, Self-Destruction, Self-Worth Issues, lukas is emotionally numb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: Python and Forsyth notice Lukas doesn't take care of himself and try to help by forcing the issue. It goes better then expected.





	Somethings You Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the armor undoing because I fucking love that stuff. But the main point of these notes is thank you to everyone whose been leaving comments on my echoes fics. it has made me immensely happy to see that you guys like my work. You guys are the main reason I've kept up writing four whole echoes fics in the span of about a week! I'm really proud of how much I've grown as a writer since I started this account. anyways, enjoy! more emotionally numb lukas for those who wanted it! I'm making this a series and the name of the series is from song "up the wolves" by the mountain goats. The fic name is from "love love love" also by the mountain goats.

Python staggered slightly as he made his way across the cleared battlefield to Forsyth. Another cleared nest of Necro Dragons. The beasts weren’t too nasty to kill but were strong and common enough to cause trouble.  
  
Forsyth was breathing heavy but he seemed mostly fine. When Python saw his friend he gave a sign and rushed over. Forsyth looked up from where he was staring, his eyes lighting up when he saw Python.  
  
“Ah there you are Python- Here I was worried you might have gotten hurt by one of those creatures.” Python gave a strained laugh before responding.  
  
“Please, I stay far back. You’re the one I was worried about!” Forsyth shoved Python lightly as he gave a shaky laugh.  
  
“I can handle myself you know.”  
  
Python was about to respond when Faye went rushing past him while making a rather large fuss. Both knights turned to see where she was rushing. Lukas was leaning heavy against his lance, seemingly a few seconds away from dropping to his knees.  
  
“How were you fighting in this shape? You should have called for me!” Faye scolded as she gave Lukas a quick once over. Python and Forsyth made their way closer to the pair.  
  
“I needed to deal with the beast, or else it would have turned on Tobin who is in much worse shape than I am.” Faye tsked and laid one of her hands on Lukas’ shoulder while raising her staff up to the sky with the other.  
  
A soft light grew and cascaded over Lukas who sighed in relief as it left. Python and Forsyth had been close enough to feel some of it, their fatigue lifting slightly.  
  
“Are you out of practice? Even Forsyth is in better shape than you.” Python teased, walking over to hit Lukas playfully. Faye rushed off to assist Clair after looking over Lukas once more and deciding that he was healed enough.  
  
“I just took most of the hits for my group. It was me, Tobin, and Clive. Those two are useful but can’t take as many hits.” Lukas pulled a hollow smile onto his features.  
  
“Alright- whatever you say.” Python shrugged his shoulders as he teased again. Forsyth, who had just arrived next to them, rolled his eyes.  
  
“He’s a better soldier than you Python.” Python gave an irritated huff, crossing his arms as he did so.  
  
Alm’s voice cut clean and clear over the soldiers. He had grown since he had taken his role as leader of the Deliverance but his voice has always sounded stable and sure.  
  
“We’ll be marching until we reach the landslide. I don’t want us getting attacked by more Necro Dragons as we sleep.”  
  
Python let out a groan, as did some of the soldiers around them. He was going to follow orders but that didn’t mean he had to like them. Lukas picked himself up and started off to where Alm had directed from.  
  
“Back to work already, that’s someone to admire,” Forsyth commented and then shoved Python softly. “You could stand to be more like him.”  
  
“He’s emotionally numb remember? I don’t want to be like that.” Python’s voice took on a level of seriousness he normally lacked.  
  
“I’m worried about him. He’s been pushing himself so hard- and I saw Tobin earlier. Lukas was in far worse shape.” Forsyth narrowed his eyes while he stared at Lukas who was slowly disappearing into the crowds of other soldiers.  
  
“Hasn’t he always been like that though? Well at least for as far as we’ve known him.” Python’s comment caused Forsyth to turn to his friend.  
  
“That’s what I’m worried about.” Python gave a hum of agreement before speaking again.  
  
“I can’t tell if he’s a glutton for punishment or just doesn’t give a damn if he dies.” The groups of men around them were starting to move forwards. Forsyth and Python started walking with them. Before speaking again Forsyth lowered his voice as not to have anyone overhear their personal conversation.  
  
“We need to talk to him about it. We did promise ourselves that we’d try to help him.” Python gave another groan which caused Forsyth to growl slightly.  
  
“Did you suddenly stop caring about someone who shared his deepest secrets with us and probably no one else?” Python shrugged at Forsyth’s seriousness.  
  
“The way I figure it, he’ll collapse and then we can scold him all we want. He’ll know the consequences of not taking care of himself and it’ll be over and done with.” Forsyth held back the urge to shout at Python.  
  
“That’s exactly the problem! He’ll collapse but have you put any thought as to where? Maybe on the battlefield or while on midnight watch when he could be killed and no healer can reach him.”  
  
“Damn it,” Python muttered under his breath before addressing Forsyth again. “I hate it when you’re right. See if you can think of how we can convince him to take care of himself.”  
  
Forsyth nodded enthusiastically before looking to the ground and rubbing his chin. Python was about to try and come up with ideas when he was caught off guard by his surroundings. For such a barren place the mountain was actually beautiful. For the rest of the march, Forsyth mulled over his plans as Python admired the view.  
  
When the finally reached the campsite everyone was exhausted. The soldiers went about dutifully making tents but all of the adrenaline from the battle was gone. Python wanted to collapse on his bed and maybe not wake up for a few days.  
  
Forsyth dragged Python to assist with putting up the meal tent and feeding the horses. Time passed quickly with the work and soon it was time for dinner. While standing in line for his soup Python hoped that someone had killed something and put meat in it, what kind of meat didn’t really matter.  
  
Forsyth stood next to his friend, eagerly awaiting the meal. He glanced over at Lukas who was last in line, giving up his spot to Clair.  
  
“Do you have any ideas?” Python asked, hoping that Forsyth had some good ones and he wouldn’t have to admit to not coming up with any.  
  
“I figure we could corner him in his tent or somewhere else private and just force him to admit that he hasn’t been taking care of himself.” A very Forsyth plan noted Python, all direct action.  
  
“And then we’ll try to get him to. Did you even consider that part?” Forsyth gave a huff to which Python shot a knowing glare.  
  
“No.” He admitted, turning away from Python. The line moved up and with it Forsyth and Python. Forsyth shot another glance at Lukas, who still seemed worse for wear.  
  
“How are we going to get him into a private place? I don’t think he’d invite us to his tent like he did last time.” Python pursed his lips and stared down at the floor deep in thought. After a moment a smile worked its way onto his lips and Python looked back at Forsyth.  
  
“That’s easy. We’ll lie and say that we’ve been picked to go on patrol. Then, when we’re out in the woods we can confront him about it.” Forsyth raised an eyebrow at Python’s idea.  
  
“He probably assigned the people going on patrol tonight. You can trick me with that stuff but not him.”  
  
“I hate it when you’re right.”  
  
Before Forsyth could gloat the line went up a little further and the two were finally able to get their food. Python was delighted to see that there was in fact meat in the soup. The two quickly made their way to an empty table and began to chow down.  
  
Python slurped up his soup by the heaving spoonful while Forsyth poked the meat with a spoon. Eventually, he gave up trying to figure out what it was and eat along with Python.  
  
Python eyed Lukas getting his meal. He thanked the cooks and started to make his way to Clive’s table where he sat the third wheel to Mathilda.  
  
“Over here!” Python called, motioning to the empty table he and Forsyth were sitting at. Lukas acknowledged them, nodded, and made his way to sit by Forsyth.  
  
Only when the knight finally sat down did Python have the chance to examine the shape Lukas was in. His face was covered in bruises and cuts which almost distracted from the deep bags under his eyes.  
  
A nasty looking bruise was making its way up his neck, clearly stemming from a much larger wound under the armor.  
  
“You look rough.” Python started with, hoping his relaxed tone of voice wouldn’t convey his deep worry.  
  
“We all do, Necro Dragons aren’t to be taken lightly.” Lukas started on his soup which only a single chunk of meat floated in it.  
  
“They skimp you on that meal of yours?” Python asked as he pointed at the bowl with his spoon.  
  
“It was all they had left, and after such a tough battle I’m glad that they had some left unlike usual.” Lukas was still being far too pleasant for someone who should clearly be in pain. Python gave a sigh, seemingly unable to catch Lukas on anything without direct confrontation. But that was why he had Forsyth.  
  
“You said unlike usual. Does that mean you usually don’t get a meal after a big battle?” Forsyth furrowed his eyebrows and shot a concerned glare at Lukas.  
  
“It’s fine. Everyone in the army deserves a decent meal and I’m happy to give others a filling m-”  
  
“BULLSHIT” Forsyth shouted, smashing his hands down on the table and drawing the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
“Don’t mind Forsyth here.” Python said rather loudly so the whole room could hear, “he just gets spirited when he argues with me is all.”  
  
The room seemed to agree that it was just their normal bickering and everyone went back to their chattering. Lukas started to stand, his mouth half open in an excuse to leave the table.  
  
“We need to talk about the way you take care of yourself, Lukas. Once you finish your meal you’re coming to our tent.” Lukas sat back down and continued on his dinner, giving up to the conversation without a fight.  
  
Lukas finished his soup rather quickly and popping the piece of meat into his mouth as he finished. The three stood up and made their way out of the dining hall and towards Python and Forsyth’s tent.  
  
“Aren’t your roommates going to be back soon?” Lukas asked as they reached the tent. Python shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“Maybe, but I doubt it. They tend to stay the night in other places. I’ve hardly seen them recently.” Lukas nodded, making a mental not to talk with Clive about room arrangements where people would actually sleep where they were supposed to. He didn’t particularly care about it but it seemed like the kind of think Clive would.  
  
Forsyth drew back the opening of the tent and let Python and Lukas enter. The fabric swished closed behind Forsyth who followed after them.  
  
Forsyth and Python sat on Python’s mat and motioned for Lukas to sit on Forsyth’s. Lukas sat down, his smile had become thinner but was still plastered to his face.  
  
“You haven’t been taking care of yourself.” Forsyth started, his and Python’s eyes trained at Lukas. Lukas didn’t react, waiting for Forsyth to speak more.  
  
“What he means to say,” Python took on the role of being direct for once. “Is that you’re in bad shape and we want to know why.”  
  
“I don’t understand what you’re saying,” Lukas responded, cocking his head to one side slightly. “I have not collapsed or failed my job.”  
  
“Yet,” Forsyth said, “You haven’t collapsed yet. With how you’re treating your body you will soon. Take off your armor and let me see how bad your chest is. You may have been hiding that wound for Faye but it’s bruised now so you can’t anymore.”  
  
“I don’t need to take my armor off, I’m fine.” Lukas got defensive. He was just tired and didn’t want to bother explaining things he couldn’t fully understand about himself. Exhaustion and something he could only describe as bad were the only emotions he really felt anymore.  
  
Python reached out and pressed his hand hard against Lukas’ armor which bit into his skin. Lukas gasped in pain as the huge bruise on his chest was aggravated.  
  
“Take off your armor, you’ll feel better.” Forsyth’s voice went soft as if he was pleading with Lukas to just take care of himself for once.  
  
Lukas obeyed, undoing the clasps on his armor and taking his chest plate off. While his shirt still covered a good portion of his bruising it was more visible.  
  
“The shirt too.” Forsyth half ordered a command which Lukas obeyed. He didn’t want to deny anymore.  
  
“You know you don’t have to pretend to be anything around us Lukas. We’ve already seen you breakdown once.” Python tried to comfort his friend as he reached his hand out and grabbed onto Lukas’ arm.  
  
Forsyth eyed the huge bruise on Lukas’ bare chest. It was a reddish color, not fully formed, but still looked like it was already painful. Lukas looked away from Forsyth’s intense gaze, to injured and exhausted to bother coming up with the right emotion to feel.  
  
“Second thing tomorrow we’re getting you to Faye and having that treated,” Forsyth commanded again, causing Python’s gaze to fall back on Forsyth.  
  
“And pray tell are we going to do first thing tomorrow?” Python’s voice went back to its usual state of dripping with sarcasm.  
  
“We’re going to get Lukas a good breakfast.” Python snorted, crossing his arms.  
  
“So, we’re Lukas’ parents now? You don’t have to be so overprotective.”  
  
“You don’t have to be so apathetic!” Forsyth shot back. Python was about to retort when Lukas spoke up again.  
  
“If I explain why I’m like this will you guys let me rest and leave me be about it?”  
  
Python and Forsyth shot each other unsure glances. Python shrugged to which Forsyth made a hand motion that could only mean ‘follow my lead’.  
  
“One more condition, you’ve got to at least try to get hurt less.” Lukas nodded and began to speak rather matter of factly.  
  
“I have nothing to live for outside the Deliverance. I can’t go back to my brother. I need to prove that having me here is good, that I won’t be a waste like I was back at home.” Forsyth was about to interject something when Python shushed him. It was rare to hear Lukas speak so much about himself.  
  
“I don’t know if I am happy here if I can be happy, but I think that it’s less bad than staying with my brother. It’s selfish I think. All you two talk about is whether Python is selfish for wanting pleasure. So I know the reason isn’t good but I can’t help but want to stay here. I want this” Lukas gestured to his two companions “whatever this is.”  
  
Forsyth’s brows pulled themselves even closer. Python muttered a string of curses under his breath.  
  
“You are a perfect soldier Lukas, and you don’t have to run yourself ragged to stay here.” Forsyth offered words of comfort.  
  
“Lukas, you are my friend am the best soldier in this entire god damned army. You deserve to feel better god damn it, even if you can’t feel happy.”  
  
“I think”, Lukas started, thinking long and deep for a moment. “I think I feel grateful? It certainly has all the signs of feeling that way.”  
  
“Do you want to sleep here tonight?” Forsyth asked as he eyed the way Lukas had slumped down over the course of the conversation.  
  
“If I wouldn’t be a bother.”  
  
“Never” Python affirmed and went to remove some of Lukas’ armor while Forsyth worked on his own. Once both knights were out of their armor and in their underclothes they curled up on the mats.  
  
Python and Forsyth assumed their usual sleeping positions, both with their backs to each other and facing out. Lukas laid in between them, his two friends on either side.  
  
He wasn’t sure if this was _happy_  but it sure as hell did feel something close to _good_. 


End file.
